LKRS
by sephiroth12285
Summary: Lelouch Lamperouge a new student to Beacon Academy arrives to begin training to become a huntsman where following his graduation he has his own plans and less than noble desires he intends to carry out, but his friends Suzaku, Ruby and Yang are about to be caught up in a unexpected chain of events that will see them fighting for the fate of humanity. Combined/AU
1. Chapter 1 Welcome to Beacon

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Code Geass and RWBY otherwise I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

A/N: Well this is something that has been brewing in the back of my mind for quite awhile, but with the finale of season three all of the ideas and everything I needed fell into place and the story finally took form. Thanks to the efforts and suggestions of draconichero21, Lycosyncer, Bylackbre and shikyoseinen.

I originally intended to post this on deviant art only until I posted ten chapters, but I decided to post it on this site instead and see how it goes since I'll get a lot more feedback here than on deviant art. I don't like posting new stories until I have a good number of them pre-made before posting the first chapter.

I couldn't find a beta unfortunately, so please bear with me and I'll try to iron out as many issues as possible.

I owe a very big thanks to draconichero21 for suggesting the CG cast members' team line ups, team names, weapons and most of their semblances.

And if you were wondering: LKRS = Licorice….just roll with it lol.

 **Summary:** Lelouch Lamperouge a new student at Beacon Academy, who is the exiled and disowned youngest son of the head of the wealthy and powerful Lamperouge Consumer Products Company, and rivals to the Schnee Dust Company, begins his journey to become a full-fledged huntsman. Although he had less than noble intentions once he graduates Lelouch has no idea he and friends will become in a battle that will determine the fate of humanity.

I'll save everything else for after the end of the chapter, enjoy…

* * *

"You can't change the world without getting your hands dirty." – Lelouch Lamperouge

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Welcome to Beacon**

Near the rear of an observation room aboard a transport ship flying over the city of Vale a young fifteen year old girl wearing a black blouse, a black waist cincher with red lacing and a skirt with red trimmings, complete with a red cloak. She had a pale complexion with silver eyes and black hair with a reddish tint to it. She was minding her own business gazing out at the cityscape below her when suddenly she was surprised when a blonde haired teenager two years her senior approached her. Her long blonde hair was lighter in color at the tips and flows in a loose and messy manner, with a few locks sticking out and a small cowlick on top of her head and she had lilac eyes.

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" Yang Xiao Long said right after she gave her younger sister a bear hug.

Yang's choice of attire was different from her younger sister's outfit consisting of a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembles a burning heart. The vest has puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs and there are two small golden buttons on the sides of the cuffs. Adding to her outfit was a brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner-like object. The same burning heart crest appears on this banner, except golden in color. Yang also wore black shorts under her belt, which resembles a pleated skirt in the back. Over the short shorts but under the belt is a white asymmetrical back skirt.

Aside from an orange infinity scarf around her neck, she has brown knee-high platform leather boots, with orange socks of different lengths. Yang's left leg also has a gray bandanna-like object wrapped around the top of her boot. Lastly to complete Yang's outfit she was wearing fingerless black gloves underneath her weapons, which resemble two yellow mechanized gauntlets with a black design.

Struggling to get free Ruby Rose managed to speak a few words which was a little difficult given how tightly Yang was hugging her. "Please stop."

Seemingly having heard her sister Yang released her.

"But I'm so proud of you! "

"Really Sis, it was nothing." Ruby said modesty, although she hadn't expected this turn of events.

"What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees."

"I don't want to be the bee's knees, okay? I don't want to be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees." Ruby said trying to downplay the fact she had been moved forward two years and was right now probably the youngest student in the Beacon Academy's history to attend.

"What's with you? Aren't you excited?" Yang inquired as her sister's attitude perplexed her.

"Of course I'm excited... I just…" Ruby said before allowing her sentence to trail off where she sighed. "I got moved ahead two years. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything."

Yang approached her sister giving her a hug with one arm over her shoulder. "But you are special."

"Foil a dust robbery and you get into Beacon two years ahead of the class."

Yang and Ruby directed their attention to a young man about Yang's age with black hair and amethyst eyes wearing a dark blue top with long sleeves and it was trimmed with gold. He had a white cravat and matching dark blue pants which were also trimmed with gold and included boots that were part of the pants. Over his shoulders he wore a black cape with a red interior that was also like the rest of his outfit trimmed with gold.

"It was kinda unintentional," Ruby began to explain before she said. "I was just out shopping late last night and before I knew it I had this guy in a suit pointing a sword at me wanting to rob me so…"

"So you kicked the guy and sent him flying and then you sent his backup flying out the window of the shop right?" Lelouch Lamperouge said holding up a copy of the morning newspaper. "You made headline news with your early acceptance into Beacon also mentioned."

Ruby felt even more embarrassed now than she was already feeling at her early acceptance into Beacon.

"But that could have ended badly," Lelouch said with a criticizing tone before he added, "did you consider the possibility that Torchwick could have taken the shopkeeper hostage using him as a human shield against you? That was very careless of you."

"Well I was just minding my own business until this guy came up to me with his sword drawn wanting to rob me. After I took care of him another one came along, so I really didn't know about Torchwick and the other guys until I knocked the second guy out the window." Ruby said while holding up her hands defensively.

"Oh don't sweat it little sister you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time." Yang said sweetly while putting one hand on Ruby's shoulder. "Just try to take it easy."

"That's interesting advice considering you went overboard at The Club last night?" Lelouch asked raising an eyebrow before adding. "That made page two of the morning newspaper."

"Well," Yang began nervously with a slight sign of embarrassment upon her face, "I know I went kinda overboard last night."

"You destroyed an entire club and sent over a dozen men to the hospital. Not to mention you gave people living around that area quite the fright." Lelouch said deadpanned to Yang who merely held up her own hands defensively with a red blush of embarrassment on her face.

"Well nobody died and it's not like I destroyed the whole block so it's ok."

"You're lucky the cops didn't arrest you because I am sure that would have made for a very interesting explanation to your father."

"He was cool about it." Yang said with a nervous laugh, but Lelouch was doubtful that her father didn't let Yang off the hook so easily. "I was just trying to be persuasive and get some information I wanted."

"Persuasive huh, so I assume you threatened one of the city's most dangerous gangsters and a fight broke out?"

"I just didn't want to get a runaround from the guy that's all." Yang replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

"I think there are ways you could have handled that better, but then again you always allowed your fists to do the talking for as long as I have known you. You are way too reckless for your own good sometimes." Lelouch said with a raised eyebrow since as far as he could remember during the seven years he had known Yang that whenever something came up Yang was the type not afraid to use physical force, which usually happened whenever someone pulled a prank or was mean to her younger sister.

Lelouch was similar in a way through, but unlike Yang he was more subtle and most importantly…he never got caught.

As if either on cue or tempted by fate a news broadcast from the Vale News Network began to echo throughout the ship.

"The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. However in other news last night the Black King, infamous gangster wanted across Remnant was apprehended last night thanks to the unexpected efforts of a Lelouch Lamperouge who defeated his gang singlehandedly." The male newscaster announced before an image of Lelouch holding his sword to the crime boss in question as he was trapped under some debris screaming Lelouch's name in anger before the camera zoomed out revealing the destruction he had accidently caused during the conflict. "Although the night club was completely leveled in the clash, but police were more than happy to take the gangster into custody where he is awaiting trial. Back to you Lisa…"

Lelouch's eyes went wide for a moment at the shock that his own actions from last night made the news on television instead of the newspaper, but when Lelouch turned his attention away from the broadcast as it began to talk about a Faunus civil rights protest that turned dark involving members of the White Fang to find both Yang and Ruby were staring at him coldly with their arms folded over their chests.

"Reckless he said I am…" Yang said with a cocked eyebrow.

"Careless he called me I think." Ruby added before asking, "So what's your excuse?"

"It was self-defense." Lelouch replied stoically without batting an eyelash.

"Rrrrreally now?" Yang said as she eyed Lelouch suspiciously.

"Yes really…" Lelouch explained before he proceeded to tell the two girls of last night's events.

* * *

Lelouch was at Club Rook which aside from being a night club it was a gambling casino which hosted slot machines, card tables and the usual, but what made the casino stand out was its chess matches where the players would bet money and the winner would win all of the money put into the betting pot. Unknown to Yang and Ruby the young man was regular at the club, but he was also undefeated because no one had the intelligence and skills to beat him in chess. Everything went well until his next opponent was an obese gentleman wearing a white suit trimmed with gold and a gold tie with blonde hair and a dark complexion. He was simply called the Black King and when he offered Lelouch a large sum of money, being three times more what he usually one in one night, he accepted his challenge.

Lelouch sat in a small booth reserved for chess players with everything being observed and recorded from hidden cameras to ensure a fair game was being played. It was modest with a circular black table and two plush chairs for the players and sofas along the edges of the room for any observers. The rest of the booth with tinted ceiling windows was on the second floor above the room where the main bar and dance floor was located.

Of course the outcome was the same, but…

"Checkmate..." Lelouch exclaimed smugly.

"How the hell did you? You…you are just a kid!" The Black King exclaimed in shock at having been soundly beaten by someone much younger than him.

"Yes well I am undefeated here for a reason." The black-haired young man proudly boasted with his arms over his chest.

"You cheated somehow did you?"

"How could you cheat at chess? Your own skills were lacking not mines." Lelouch replied as he quickly noticed some of the Black King's thugs were beginning to surround him.

"I make up for my lack of skill by being more direct when dealing with a little upstart brat like you then."

"I see…well." Lelouch said before activating the weapon he carried with him concealed within his cloak firing a focused crimson beam that created a hole in the floor allowing Lelouch to escape onto the dance floor below before the Black King's men could seize him.

Lucky for Lelouch there was no one below when he came through the floor and no one was hurt by the debris as a result of his sudden escape.

But before Lelouch could leave the club the young man found his way block by the club's own security guards, men in black suits with dark sunglasses and matching hats. It wasn't long before the Black King and his men arrived on the dance floor with various patrons fleeing into the casino to escape the fight that was about to break out until Lelouch and the hostile gang members and members of the club's own security detail were left.

The song This Will Be the Day began to play as Lelouch swept open his cape revealing his weapon.

It was a long sword with a gold wing-like hilt and a pink blade with three green gems embedded along the blade. Lelouch held the sword in a defensive stance before eyeing the disco ball above his head prompting an idea to come to mind.

"You're going to regret this I assure you." Lelouch replied calmly despite the opposition standing against him.

"And what are you going to do about it boy?" The Black King smugly proclaimed as Lelouch raised his sword up.

"This," Lelouch replied as the blade of his sword spilt open before firing a thin pink beam into the disco ball using its reflective surface to scatter beams of energy throughout the room catching most of the thugs and hostiles off guard forcing them to evade the beams as they cut through the walls, floor and just about anything unfortunate enough to be hit. However on reflective surfaces the beams were bounced again adding another level of danger for those trying to evade them.

With a smirk on his face Lelouch had his sword change modes into cannon mode as the blades further part while crimson red energy was being focused near the top of the hilt in the spilt open blade. Aiming for the largest gathering of thugs who had taken cover behind the counter at the bar Lelouch fired a large beam of crimson energy destroying the bar and sending the thugs flying through the air. Two of them rushed Lelouch to engage him in combat using batons against him, but Lelouch skillfully dodged them before using his sword to parry their attacks and strike their legs and arms to disable them by thrusting forward with his blade to strike unprotected limbs when their weapons met in close quarters.

His blade reverting to cannon mode quickly once more Lelouch fired another shot at a group of thugs who tried to rush him at once sending them flying.

When more began to pour into the room Lelouch switched his sword began into Zero Beam mode to reflect over a dozen beams of energy around the room once more, but this time he began moving around causing the beams to suddenly change direction making them beams more unpredictable. However this allowed Lelouch to begin making his way towards the back intending to flee the dance floor. As the thugs began using guns to shoot at a fleeing Lelouch the beams cutting into the walls and the ceiling presented another problem as debris began to fall from the weakening ceiling and walls almost hitting and crushing the thugs.

"WHAT THE HELL DO I PAY YOU IDIOTS FOR? JUNIOR'S MEN ARE WORTH MORE THAN YOU…GET HIM!" The Black King shouted before narrowly avoiding a piece of the ceiling hitting him on the head.

As Lelouch hurried through the casino floor heading for the back where the kitchens were Lelouch had a plan to deal with the people trying to kill him, the young man ran into a trio of black suited enemies who tried to attack but Lelouch dealt with them firing a cannon shot from his sword's Hardon Blaster. The blast took down the thugs sending those who tried to evade it flying along with parts of the floor while demolishing some card tables.

Reaching the kitchen Lelouch made his way to the large flame grills before opening up the gas used to feed the flames when it was activated to cook large slabs of meat on an open flame. Lelouch turned it up as much as he could before breaking it ensuring the gas wouldn't stop filling the room. Afterwards the young man quickly retreating into one of the large freezers to take cover in right before locking himself inside for his own protection hoping the thick walls and doors would hold up.

The Black King and his remaining goons rushed into the kitchen where they quickly realized Lelouch was hiding in the freezer. Unfortunately no one realized the room was filled with gas until the Black King ordered his men to fire. Their weapons and the resulting impacts on the doors produced enough sparks to ignite the gas engulfing the entire room in a large fireball.

Seconds later either through a combination of the damage Lelouch inflicted upon the building or faulty piping the resulting explosion triggered a second explosion that destroyed the first floor of the casino causing it to collapse which in turn took up a city block so the casino was reduced to rubble within minutes. Miraculously the freezer Lelouch took cover in was much stronger than anyone thought, but still Lelouch was understandably surprised when he blasted his way out of the freezer to see the destruction around him.

"That was unexpected, but not unwelcomed I suppose." Lelouch replied calmly, but he knew he was in trouble now.

The sound of police sirens could be heard in the distance as Lelouch wandered through the ruins of the casino until he heard the coughing of the Black King who remarkably survived the club's destruction.

"I guess this means you had some training with Aura?" Lelouch said as he approached the trapped gangster who was stuck under some debris. "Or you were just really lucky, but," Lelouch declared before leveling his sword he called Zero at the man's neck, "Its checkmate again."

* * *

Back to the present Lelouch finished his story by explaining that although he had caused some considerable collateral damage it was the result of his battle against the Black King and his men which was written off as self-defense much to his relief. However the destruction of the club revealed that hidden below it was a stockpile of weapons and other smuggled goods that had been stolen which gave police more than enough evidence to not only arrest the Black King, but the club owners as well too.

"Wow so you leveled the entire city block the club was built on?" Yang said partly impressed with Lelouch, but she saw this as an opportunity to get back at him for the verbal lashing he gave her a short time ago.

"Remarkably nobody died it seemed so I guess that is good." Lelouch said, although it didn't matter to him either way, but it made it easier for the cops to let him off the hook through with a slap on the wrist and a pat on the back.

"I think you were careless getting caught up in that mess." Ruby said trying to throw some of Lelouch's own words right back at him. "Besides I thought Uncle Qrow told you that it was bad to go gambling?"

"Do you have any idea how much money I was making? I used a good part of that to build my Zero," Lelouch said before showing off his sword.

Before the conversation can continue, much to Lelouch's relief, the television broadcast being shown on the windows of the airship vanished as a holographic projection of a blonde haired woman with green eyes and glasses wearing a white blouse with a black and purple cape on her back with a black skirt appeared.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon!" The holographic woman greeted.

"Who's that?" Yang inquired, but Ruby had met her the previous night during the robbery.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch."

"Oh."

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy!" Glynda said before proceeding to add to her introductory speech to the new students. "Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world."

The holographic image of the teacher vanished before Ruby and others noticed they were flying over the city of Vale.

"Oh, wow! Look, you can see Signal from up here!" Ruby exclaimed at awe at the sight below them. "I guess home isn't too far after all!"

"Beacon's our home, now." Yang said joining her younger sister to take in the sights while Lelouch was merely silent.

Unfortunately the moment was ruined when a blonde haired young man stumbled by them, prompting Lelouch to back away from him when he realized the young man was suffering from a bad case of motion sickness. Ruby and Yang took notice as well as the unfortunate youth was looking for a trash bin or some kind to throw-up in.

"Well... I guess the view isn't for everyone." Yang said rolling her eyes.

"It was a nice moment while it lasted." Ruby added with a smile trying to brighten the mood before adding as the ship was flying over a large lake towards Beacon that sat on a cliff overlooking the lake and Vale. "I wonder who we're gonna meet!"

"Ugh, I just hope they're better than Vomit Boy." Yang said, but either as a result of karma or just bad luck on her part she failed to notice that Jaune Arc had ended up throwing up on the floor near Yang.

"Oh, Yang, gross! You have puke on your shoe!" Ruby said as she began to freak out upon smelling and noticing puke on her older sister's shoe.

"Gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross!" Yang began chanting as she was trying to get it off her feet while the two girls were trying to move away from it. Lelouch merely observed the scene before shaking his head having known something like this would happen upon seeing the motion sick Jaune which was why he moved away.

"Get-Get away! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me!" The silver eyed girl began chanting as well not wanting to get puke on herself too.

' _I have a feeling my time here is going to be anything but dull.'_ Lelouch thought with a smile of amusement on his face.

Lelouch Lamperouge, a graduate from Signal Academy and alongside Ruby was an apprentice of scythe wielder and a teacher at the academy Qrow Branwen, Ruby's uncle and a former member of Team STRQ that consisted of Yang's mother, Ruby's mother and the girls' respective father. But for Lelouch when he and his sister were banished to Vale seven years ago they were looked after and cared for by Qrow who had known his mother Marianne Lamperouge, also a powerful huntress known as Marianne the Flash for her unique Semblance and combat style.

Marianne was officially the bodyguard of Charles Lamperouge who was head of the Lamperouge Consumer Products which rivaled that of Schnee Dust Company; unofficially she became another of Charles Lamperouge's mistresses fathering a son and a daughter with Lelouch being his youngest son while Nunnally was his youngest daughter. Lelouch and Nunnally were adored by some members of the Lamperouge extended family, specifically Charles's second eldest daughter and the youngest before Nunnally. Everyone else was debatable depending on who you asked, but Charles himself was cold and distant to his children most of the time.

Nevertheless despite his ruthlessness, cold and calculating mindset his pragmatic thinking and intelligence allowed him to guide his company putting it on the map allowing it to rival the Schnee Dust Company in terms of wealth and influence. In fact because of the fair-working rights and conditions put forth by Charles's company it has earned the favor and respect of many Faunus Civil Rights groups allowing their employee and business to swell while those who had either suffered from the Schnee Company's questionable business practices and worker treatments regarding Faunus employees worked to Charles's advantage which he probably planned his business around allowing him to gain an advantage.

Everything changed when Marianne Lamperouge was murdered, but most shocking of all was that Charles made no attempt to investigate the murder claiming she was killed by Grimm while on a mission.

Despite evidence found at the scene hinted at that her murder was a human, but when Lelouch tried to protest the matter against the man supposed to be his father he banished him from his household sending him and Nunnally away to Vale when he was merely ten years old with their last words being.

' _You are dead. You were always been dead to me, dead from the moment you were born. Who gave you the fine clothes you wear and comfortable home? The food you eat and your very life? All of those, I have given to you; in short you are not nothing to me because you have never existed. Yet you dare to speak such foolishness to me?!'_ His father coldly declared as his anger rose before he added. _'Lelouch, you are dead, therefore you are not entitled to any rights. I am sending you and Nunnally to Vale, we shall see if you can fend for yourself without me and this family's support.'_

Those words shattered Lelouch's world and ruined whatever chance he had a normal childhood being key factors shaping him into what he has become today.

As the airship began to dock with the landing platforms outside of Beacon the young man began to smile as he was more certain than ever before his time at Beacon was sure to be interesting.

' _After a graduate from this school I'll find out who killed my mother and deal with her murderer accordingly, but then I'll make you experience what you put us through…especially if I find out you were somehow involved with her death.'_ Lelouch thought as he gripped the handle of his weapon tightly intending to get revenge on the man he once called father for allowing his mother to die or possibly being involved somehow.

Or what was the hope Lelouch had in his heart at that time.

* * *

A/N: well that was it for the first chapter and the second chapter is underway.

More of the CG cast will be revealed next chapter with some in later chapters. I decided to make Lelouch the youngest son of a wealthy company instead of a kingdom, one to do something different from CG canon and to also be different from Bylackbre who is also in the middle of a RWBY and CG crossover as well with his input and experience helpful in the planning of this story. I suggest you guys should give it a read and it has a Lelouch and Coco pairing in it.

Speaking of pairings I have ideas for both Lelouch and Suzaku which will be determined depending on how story unfolds. I am holding a poll for the readers to give them a chance to put forth which pairing they would like to see, which I run it for a second time after the story reaches a certain point and consider the results of both polls. Ultimately depending on how the story proceeds will be the deciding factor for who will be paired with Lelouch and Suzaku. Until that point everyone else will get a fair shot and a combination of reader feedback and how the story has been built up will be the key factors in deciding the pairings for those two.

I'll be revealing those who have been considered for Suzaku a little later on as a surprise, and no Euphy isn't going to be one of those choices for Suzaku in case you were wondering.

And with season three out you guys are wondering will I follow what will happen with it? Well to avoid spoilers I am not going to answer that, but considering the additions with Code Geass crossover expect things to be different. BUT I am going to keep a few things, especially the funny moments and expand on them even or add some of my own. But it will have its own dark moments and some character deaths will be involved just remember that I will not be following canon by the letter.

I should have the next chapter out fairly soon, after which I'll take care of some of my other fanfics.


	2. Chapter 2 First Night

A/N: Ok I decided to update and remove the first part of chapter one, but Salem will still be involved with this story.

Thanks to AnubisGundam0 for doing beta work for this chapter.

In response to some reviews this story will be well-rounded in a lot of things going on, but for this first arc is more of an introduction and foundation building for characters. Some of which will be friendships being built while others might lead to some possible romance, and I am not talking about just Lelouch as I am looking at pairing Suzaku with a RWBY character as well. But he is going to be facing some…complications lol. I got other CG characters to introduce in the coming chapters and need to showcase some of their abilities.

Their teams, names and such have been decided already.

It will be a little slow, but as we clear the first arc the story will pick up.

It's going to be drastically different from the story Bylackbre is doing.

We're going to start breaking away from the familiar scenes, but some of the more comical events/scenes I'll probably keep but I'll enhance them in one form or another depending on who is involved.

Just give it time and we'll get to the good stuff in due time.

Also in regards to Lelouch's stamina he is no Yang, he is canon in that regard (to some degree mind you considering the occupation he is training for), but at the same time he has been slightly improved just enough to pass for a Huntsman but even Jaune has better stamina than him. It also explains his tactically aggressive and destructive fighting style since prolonged battles could be risky for him with that liability in mind.

In fact it's why he doesn't wield a Scythe-like weapon like Ruby despite having been instructed by Qrow…he lacks the proper stamina to use one.

With that done on with the chapter…

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **The First Night**

Not long after the ship carrying them had docked at the landing platforms the passengers aboard disembarked with Ruby, Yang and Lelouch leaving the parked craft while Jaune hurried off the ship to locate the nearest trash bin before another wave of nausea hit him. Leaving the motion sick young man behind the trio walked towards Beacon Academy before their eyes gazed upon its prominent landmark appropriately named Beacon Tower that was defined by being surmounted by a number of glowing green spheres as well as an intricate clockwork mechanism consisting of many interlocking cogs and gears.

The academy had the general appearance of a castle, which was probably intended in its design to make it a defensible position considering it was also where Vale's CCT tower that was a critical part of the Cross Continental Transmit System that made communications between other nations across the world of Remnant possible, however if one tower fell the entire system would fall apart rendering communication to the other nations of Remnant all but impossible.

Lelouch stood with Yang and Ruby on the Main Avenue leading up to the main academy buildings when Yang decided to break the silence and made a comment on Beacon.

"The view from Vale's got nothing on this!"

As a number of students, both old and new, began to walk by the group Ruby's eyes went wide and began sparkling at the sight of their weapons they held. Lelouch had a feeling this would happen since Ruby was in her own words 'a big geek' when it came to weapons, adoring whatever weapons she sees particularly if they are customized and built by others. Lelouch was amused by Ruby's over the top affection and wonder at the new weapons passing by her.

 _"Instead of flowers or candies…Ruby Rose is the type of girl who would prefer a weapons catalog, new parts or a conversation to check out new weapon designs and parts up close over anything ordinary."_ Lelouch mused in his mind as he watched Ruby show the same starry eyed awe you would almost expect someone her age to save for a favorite singer or celebrity.

"Oh my gosh, sis that kid's got a collapsible staff!" Ruby exclaimed excitingly before almost wandering off to get a closer look at another weapon that caught her eye. "And she's got a fire sword!" Thankfully Yang was on hand to reign in her, in a literal sense, before she went overboard. "Ow! Ooww!"

"Easy there, little sister. They're just weapons!"

"'Just weapons'? They're an extension of ourselves! They're a part of us! Oh, they're so cool!" Ruby answered happily.

"Well, why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?" Yang asked, but her answer came after Ruby brought out Crescent Rose and transformed the weapon into its scythe mode.

"Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose! I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people, but better." The silver-eyed girl admitted.

Lelouch smiled and shook his head before deciding to slip away to leave the sisters to one another. He knew Ruby wasn't the best in terms of social skills when it came to making new friends, although she befriended Nunnally and him through their uncle Qrow. Beyond that Ruby didn't have any other friends which were because Ruby wasn't interested or she had trouble getting to know other people. Lelouch suspected the latter since Ruby usually had trouble with big crowds and gatherings.

As Lelouch proceeded to walk down the wide walkway leading to the school he was approached by someone who had known Lelouch from a long time ago.

"Lelouch…is that you?"

"Huh?" Lelouch said as he turned around to see a young man with brown hair and green eyes that seemed very familiar to him. He was the same age as Lelouch wearing a white regal uniform with gold trim and a black undershirt trimmed with gold as well to match his coat possessing a form-fitting turtleneck. He wore black boots and on his arms he wore a black and gold Samurai Gauntlets. His weapon of choice was a jousting lance with a golden blade and a white and gold trimmed hand guard and black hilt with a green gem on the bottom of the pommel.

"It's me Lelouch," Suzaku Kururugi said, "Suzaku."

"Heh, I almost I didn't recognize." Lelouch said as he knew the face was familiar, but seven years was a long time for friends to be separated.

"Well the last time we saw each other was seven years ago before you got shipped off to Vale."

"A lot has happened since then." The black-haired young man said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I don't doubt that, but it's good to see you're doing alright." Suzaku said with a pleasant smile.

"I suppose I should say it could've been worse."

"True, but it wasn't though right? I was kinda worried you were not Lelouch all things considered." Suzaku said almost nervously because it would have been embarrassing if he had ended up mistaken Lelouch for someone else.

"I understand the feeling. Even I wasn't too sure for a moment there when I saw you."

"Yeah, but," Lelouch began but their conversation was interrupted by a loud explosion nearby. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!"

"I don't know, but I can't tell where it came from." Suzaku said as he took off running with Lelouch following right behind him.

Unaware of the plight Ruby was finding herself in the two tried to locate the source of the explosion, but with no obvious signs of smoke they couldn't get a good idea on the where the blast originated from. However along the way they ran into someone else Lelouch had met along in the past.

She had medium-length bright red hair that was spiked up with a fair complexion and blue eyes. She wore a uniform-style top with a turtle-neck collar that was blood red with purple trim and yellow buttons on it. She wore matching red shorts with thigh-high boots and fingerless gloves complete with a red headband on her head.

When she saw Lelouch she hurried over to him and Suzaku.

"Lelouch is that you?" Kallen Kouzuki called out.

"Oh it's you Kallen I am surprised I didn't see you on the airship from Vale." Lelouch said recognizing the red-head who was also a student from Signal Academy and was now among the new students to be enrolled into Beacon.

"Yeah well my friend Velvet is already a student here so she gave me a ride up here to get away from the crowd." Kallen said before a look of realization dawned on her face. "Oh that reminds me I should introduce you two after the initiation tomorrow, but depending on how long her mission is she and her teammates might be gone longer than that."

"Right I recall you telling me about her. Velvet is a second year student right?" Lelouch said bringing one hand to his chin with a look of contemplation on his face before remembering Suzaku was with him. "Speaking of friends Kallen this is Suzaku Kururugi he was one of my friends from Mistral before coming here to Vale."

"It's nice to meet you." Kallen greeted as the two shook hands.

"Likewise…"

"So this is your friend when you were a kid before you came to Vale?" Kallen asked.

"Yes, although this is the first time we have seen each other in years I admit I almost thought he was going to be shipped off to Atlas?" Lelouch mentioned as he recalled that Suzaku once told him his family wished for him to eventually attend Atlas academy once he was old enough feeling that the discipline they enforce at the academy for their students would do Suzaku some good.

"They did, but I improved since you left…in terms of being more disciplined and they were concerned I would be pressed into joining the Specials as do most of their graduates." The brown haired young man explained.

"That's probably because you are expected to succeed your own father as a leader of Mistral." Lelouch speculated, which Suzaku confirmed with a nod.

"Well as a leading member of the council of course." Suzaku added with a modest expression.

"Why don't we head over to the assembly hall since I think the welcoming ceremony is going to start soon?" Kallen suggested before she added. "We can continue our conversation there."

* * *

As Lelouch, Kallen and Suzaku went to the assembly hall to find some good seats before the ceremony began another new student was walking about the campus. He was a young man with short brown hair and violet eyes, but he also had mouse ears on top of his head. Rolo Haliburton wore a black uniform with a light blue cravat complete with black gloves, a belt with holsters for his dual weapons and brown boots.

Rolo was making his own way to the assembly hall for the upcoming entrance ceremony, but along the way he was stopped when a voice called out to him.

"What are YOU doing here?"

Rolo turned and saw a familiar face, a young woman who was one year his senior. The young woman in question had a light olive complexion possessing long, wavy black hair with a matching bow on top and amber eyes, complemented by light-purple eye shadow flaring backwards. Her eyes are slightly tilted upwards at the ends, giving her a somewhat catlike appearance. Her attire consists of black low-heeled boots and stockings that start off black at her hips, but gradually fade to purple as they near her shoes.

On the outside of her stockings, there are white emblems similar to belladonna flowers. She wears black ribbons on both of her arms, with a black detached sleeve and a silver band on her left arm. The rest of her outfit consists of a black buttoned vest with coattails, and a white sleeveless undershirt that exposes part of her midriff with white shorts. Her shorts have a zipper on the front of each leg. She also wears a detached scarf-like collar around her neck.

"Well I didn't expect to see you here Blake?" Rolo answered with a look of genuine surprise opposite to the clearly hostile expression and tone coming from Blake Belladonna.

"Are you here for them?"

"Of course I am, but before you jump to conclusions it's not about you. My job here is merely to observe and spy on the people here…nothing more." Rolo answered, but he knew this situation could end very badly for him if he was not careful. "If you keep quiet about me I won't tell anyone about your previous occupation, but if it helps I keep quiet about you so Adam doesn't need to know."

"And I am supposed to trust your word on that?"

"Well it would be problematic for both of us if either side found out, but my job here is only to watch and observe so you don't have to worry about me doing anything to harm the people in this academy." Rolo said trying to assure the disbelieving Blake who in spite of his claims remained wary of him.

"Fine, but if you make me regret keeping silent about you then I'll make sure you'll come to greatly regret your own actions by the end." Blake warned before walking away.

* * *

Later on after all of the new students assembled in the amphitheater Lelouch, Suzaku and Kallen were in their own group standing by one another while Blake was in another corner of the amphitheater alone and slightly away from larger gathering while Rolo was in his own corner keeping a safe distance away from Blake. Ruby and Yang on the other hand were meeting up with one another after the latter at the time had promptly ditched her younger sister in an effort to push her to make some new friends.

Unaware that her intentions did not have the desired effect she was hoping for.

"How's your first day going, little sister?" Yang asked cheerfully, indifferent to the scowl on Ruby's face while her arms were crossed over her chest.

"You mean since you ditched me and I exploded?"

"Yikes! Meltdown already?" Yang said, but she was under the wrong impression and was likely unaware of the small explosion that had happened earlier where poor Ruby had been at the heart of it.

"No, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school! And there was some fire, and I think some ice...?" The younger girl said trying to explain what really happened, but she wasn't sure of a few small details.

Yang only smiled still unaware of her sister having been actually caught up in an explosion. "Are you being sarcastic?"

"I wish! I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage, and then she yelled at me, and then I sneezed, and then I exploded, and then she yelled at me again, and I felt really, really bad, and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!" Ruby snapped, but she was completely unaware that looming up behind her was the girl in question from earlier.

She was a teenage girl of seventeen wearing a combat skirt consisting of light blue, white exterior and red lining. She was wearing a pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly colored thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress. The inside of the bolero is red and the sleeves turn blue as they get closer to her wrists. The back of the bolero displays the Schnee Crest, which bears a resemblance to a snowflake. She was armed with a custom weapon based on a rapier with a revolving camber built into the hilt of the weapon.

Weiss Schnee also wore an apple-shaped necklace along with a pair of thin, rectangular earrings. She wears white, heeled wedge boots that go to mid-calf; the insides are also lined with red, which made her slightly taller than Ruby. Her long white hair is pulled back in an off-center ponytail, at the base of which is a small tiara that resembles icicles. She has a pale complexion and ice blue eyes with a crooked scar down her left eye.

"You!" Weiss snapped so suddenly that Ruby jumped right into her sister's arms.

"Oh God, it's happening again!"

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" Weiss said reminding Ruby of the seriousness of what had happened earlier, which made it clear to Yang that Ruby's mentioned incident of exploding was more literally than figuratively.

"Oh, my God, you really exploded..." Yang said in a look of shock on her face, but was thankful to see that her sister was unharmed for the most part.

"It was an accident." Ruby said quickly while climbing down from her sister's arms before she continued with her attempts at an apology. "It was an accident!"

Weiss said nothing, but instead she held up a pamphlet to Ruby's face titled: DUST for dummies and other Inadequate Individuals.

"What's this?"

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. Although not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy to follow guide to Dust applications and practices in the field." Weiss answered in a quickening pace to an increasing confused and worried Ruby. The younger girl wasn't sure how to respond to that, so Weiss spoke asking her. "You really wanna start making things up to me?"

"Absolutely?"

Weiss gave the pamphlet to Ruby. "Read this, and don't ever speak to me again."

"Look, uh, it sounds like you two just got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you start over and try to be friends, okay?" Yang said as she tried to mediate the hostility Weiss had towards Ruby for what happened.

"Yeah! Great idea, sis!" Ruby said eager to make amends to Weiss, but to perhaps try to at least establish a friendlier standing with the girl. "Hello, Weiss! I'm Ruby! Wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies!" The younger girl said while holding out her hand hoping her sister's suggestion would lead to a peaceful resolution.

"Yeah! And we can paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys, like tall, blond, and scraggly over there!" Weiss replied seemingly cheerful about the idea before using gesturing to Jaune Arc, the unfortunate young man met earlier by Yang and Ruby with motion sickness.

"Wow, really?!"

Ruby was excited that it worked, but suddenly Weiss dashed those hopes as she looked annoyed and serious at the same time.

"No."

Suddenly Glynda stood on stage tapping the microphone to ensure it was working before speaking.

"Good Afternoon and welcome to Beacon Academy, but before I turn over the stage to our headmaster who has some words to say I would like to introduce another key member of our academy." Glynda said, but she seemed reluctant before she gestured to a woman who seemed younger with long green hair and yellow eyes and a pale skin complexion.

She wore a two piece white uniform trimmed with gold and a bit of red around the shoulders complete with white gloves.

"This is our Guidance Councilor C.C. If there are times when you have an issue in regards to a matter of a personal nature that doesn't affect the academy as a whole then Miss C.C. here can help you with your issues and provide proper guidance." Glynda Goodwitch said, but her expression was uneasy as she felt like she was lying through her teeth.

It didn't help that C.C. was munching on a slice of pizza without a care in the world which only irked the blonde haired instructor. C.C. noticed the students look at her so she waved before returning her focus to her pizza.

"And now without further delay I am pleased to introduce the Headmaster of Beacon Academy, Professor Ozpin." Glynda said before stepping aside to allow a middle-aged man with tousled gray hair and thin brown eyes to approach the microphone. Professor Ozpin has a light complexion and sharp facial features while wearing shaded glass spectacles and a dark-green scarf with a small, purple, cross-shaped emblem on it. The rest of his attire made him stand out which consisted of an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green undershirt. He also wears black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants.

Some students applauded as Ozpin took the microphone.

"I'll... keep this brief." Ozpin began adjusting his spectacles. "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

Once he was finished Ozpin stepped away from the microphone allowing C.C, who finished her pizza, to take the microphone.

"Alright all of you new students are going to be spending the night in the ballroom. Then tomorrow morning we'll begin your initiation to determine if any of you has what it takes to be a student here. Be sure to have finished those wavers before tomorrow." C.C. said rather causally before leaving the stage.

* * *

Later that evening, everyone gathered in the ballroom where they would be using sleeping bags provided to them. Considering the number of new students it was impressive that it could fit them all inside the ballroom and even have enough space open between the students sleeping inside the large room for the evening. Lelouch was using his Scroll to review maps of the Emerald Forest where he learned from Kallen through her best friend Velvet is where the initiation test would be held which would determine teams.

The only other information he got was that the new students taking part would be dropped into the forest and expected to make their way to the other side to some old ruins where they would have to recover an artifact and then make their way back while fighting through the various Grimm infesting the area. Lelouch was using his Scroll to research a map of the area while planning out a route tomorrow, but he also took time to download the map onto his scroll so he could use it tomorrow.

For sleepwear Lelouch was wearing a button up black pajama top with matching pants.

Next to him was Ruby who was wearing her own sleep wear consisting of a black tank top with a heart-shaped Beowolf design on the chest and white long pants with pink roses as decoration. On top of her head was a black sleeping mask with triangular red eyes reminiscent of the Beowolves. Although Lelouch was reluctant to sleep near Ruby, which was due more to the fact of how she was dressed and they were also of opposite genders, but Yang insisted since it would be good for friends to sleep near one another.

"It's like a big slumber party!" Yang exclaimed while dropping onto her own sleeping back to the right of Ruby's while Lelouch was in his own sleeping bag on her left.

Yang's sleepwear consisted of an orange tank top with her flame emblem on the front, and black boy shorts.

"I don't think Dad would approve of all the boys, though." Ruby said not even looking up from the letter she was writing, but like Lelouch she did feel somewhat embarrassed to have a boy sleeping next to her.

"I know I do!" Yang said, seemingly unconcerned about Ruby's reservations, as she purrs as she eyed a few muscular, shirtless guys until Jaune wearing feetie pajamas came into waving to her. His pajamas caused Yang to groan before turning her attention to Ruby. "What's that?"

"Oh, just a letter to the gang back at Signal Academy…I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going."

"Aw, that's so cuuuute!" Yang jokingly teased which earned her a pillow thrown at her face from Ruby.

"Shut up! I didn't get to take my friends with me to school! It's weird not knowing anyone here!" Ruby grumbled.

"What about Jaune? He's... nice!" Yang said while trying to be nice about it, but Jaune considering all he has seen him so far didn't quite impress her to put it nicely. "There you go! Plus one friend! That's a hundred percent increase!"

Ruby stopped writing for a moment to lie on her back. "Pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend. Back to zero…"

"There are no such things as negative friends! You just made one friend and one enemy!" Yang answered, but she was hit by another pillow, this one looked like a dog's face was upon it. "Look, it's only been one day. Trust me; you've got friends all around you! You just haven't met them yet! Besides you got Lelouch over there."

"Yes that is true and there is someone I would like to introduce you to." Lelouch said looking up from his scroll as he gestured for Suzaku to come by.

"So you guys are the friends Lelouch made when he came to Vale." Suzaku said wearing a pair of black sweatpants and a green shirt as his choice of sleepwear.

"Ruby and Yang this is Suzaku the friend I had back in Mistral that I told you two about." Lelouch said introducing the two to his friend.

"It is nice to meet you." Ruby said getting up to meet with Suzaku while Lelouch did the same before Yang joined the gathering.

"I would have introduced you three sooner, but I had lost track of you guys after the meeting." Lelouch noted.

"Hey Suzaku I am Yang. Lelouch said a lot of good things about you being the only friend he had back in Mistral."

"That's good to hear, but since we got reacquainted earlier today he has told me a lot about you two and he has said some good things about you two as well."

"See you have made another friend already, so that is two friends and one enemy?" Yang said seeing how well introductions between Ruby and Suzaku were going.

"One enemy?" Suzaku asked.

"I guess early today Ruby was involved in a Dust-induced explosion with some spoiled rich girl." Yang explained much to Ruby's embarrassment.

"So that explosion Suzaku and I heard then was…" Lelouch said realizing the cause and source of the explosion he and Suzaku had heard earlier, but they couldn't find the source of it at the time.

"Yeah I sneezed and set off some Dust causing an explosion." Ruby explained before Lelouch noticed something about that story.

"How exactly did enough Dust get into the air for you to set off?"

"Well I guess it happened after she opened up one of those white cases she was carrying before waving around one of the vials filled with dust. I don't think any of it was closed very well." Ruby answered.

"I see," Lelouch replied with an investigative expression before he said, "and you believe you are at fault when really she caused that explosion when she waved around those poorly closed vials. If anything I think you are innocent."

"He has a good point." Suzaku said in agreement while he had one hand on his chin.

"Why weren't you there to defend me?" Ruby said now realizing if Lelouch had possibly been there then the situation might have been resolved more peacefully.

"I doubt my presence would have led to a peaceful resolution. In fact I suspect it might have made things worse in one form or another." Lelouch replied with a dismissive wave of his hand.

Suddenly the sound of a match being struck drew their attention as all eyes fell on Blake Belladonna as she was leaning against a wall while sitting on the floor with a candle being lit set upon a chair next to her providing light for a book she was reading. Her own sleepwear consisted of a black yukata, with gray and white trimming.

"That girl..." Ruby said recognizing Blake from earlier who had intervened on her behalf, which indirectly stopped Weiss from verbally chewing her out further for the accident that occurred.

"You know her?" Yang inquired.

"Not really. She saw what happened this morning, but left before I could say anything." Ruby explained before Lelouch shook his head knowing where this was going.

"Well, now's your chance!" Yang said before proceeding to drag her younger sister towards Blake.

"Wait! What are you doing?!" The younger girl tried to protest, but it was no use as Suzaku and Lelouch watched Ruby get dragged away.

"I guess by the time this night is over Ruby will have made three friends and one enemy." Lelouch said followed by a chuckle of amusement.

"So I assume Yang is the type that is likely to push you into the water in order to teach you how to swim right?" The brown haired young man said prompting a confirmation nod from Lelouch.

"Yes Yang is exactly like that, but she usually means well. Still just be sure to never make her angry or you'll regret it because she can be quite the monster when angered." Lelouch mused with a grin as he and Suzaku observed Yang and Ruby speaking to Blake.

"Where is Kallen I thought you would have introduced her too?"

"I am not sure, but we should probably get to sleep." Lelouch said as he finished his previous work he had been doing his scroll before closing it for the night. "Not to mention I think those two are going to be up for quite awhile."

"You sound like you have spent the night over with those two before?" Suzaku inquired.

"When we were a lot younger I did with Nunnally, but there is one thing I learned. Once Yang and Ruby got their mind on something they could talk the night away." Lelouch said before climbing into his sleeping bag, but once he was settled he brought out a pair of ear plugs.

Suzaku thought ear plugs seemed to be a little extreme, but he was certain Lelouch had a reason for it so he decided to observe the exchange between Ruby, Yang and Blake.

"Uh, yeah! My name's Ruby! But you can just call me Crater..." Ruby began smiling, albeit embarrassed, but she quickly changed her mind and ended her introduction with. "Actually, you can just call me Ruby."

"Okay." Blake replied returning to her book.

"What are you doing?" Yang whispered to her younger sister who was clearly failing in her attempts to befriend the young woman.

"I don't know…help me!" Ruby replied in a quick whisper.

"So...what's your name?" Yang inquired much to Blake's slight annoyance at being interrupted again.

"Blake."

"Well, Blake, I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister! I like your bow!"

"Thanks!" The black haired girl replied who was growing irritated by the interruption to her reading time.

"It goes great with your... pajamas!"

"Right..."

"Nice night, don't you think?" The cheerful blonde said trying to keep the conversation going.

"Yes…it's lovely! Almost as lovely as this book!" Blake replied before she noticed Ruby and Yang were not taking the hint. "That I will continue to read, as soon as you two leave!"

"Yeah, this girl's a lost cause." Yang said catching the hint that Blake wasn't interested in a conversation let alone making new friends at this hour.

"What's it about?" Ruby asked much to Blake's surprise.

"Huh?"

"Your book, does it have a name?"

"Well…I-it is about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body."

"Oh, yeah... That's real lovely!" Yang replied sarcastically, clearly books were not her all-time favorite.

"I love books. Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters…they're one of the reasons I want to be a Huntress!"

Blake seemed amused by this revelation laughing a little before asking, "And why is that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?"

"Well, I'm hoping we all will. As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books…someone who fought for what was right, and protected people who couldn't protect themselves!" Ruby replied proudly which Suzaku overheard which prompted a smile from his face.

"That's…very ambitious for a child." Blake said while her smiled suggested she was somehow touched by Ruby's desire in becoming a Huntress, but that smile turned into a frown before warning. "Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale."

"Well, that's why we're here! To make it better."

"Oh, I am so proud of my baby sister!" Yang replied happily before hugging her sister and lifting her into the air.

"Cut it out!" Ruby shouted before kicking her sister to get free, which led into the forced sisterly bounding to turn into a comical dust cloud of violence between the two.

Blake merely shook her head at the display while Suzaku understood why Lelouch put ear plugs into his ears. Blake on the other hand simply smiled at the ongoing light-hearted clash between the siblings. "Well, Ruby, Yang, it's a pleasure to ha-"

"What in the world is going on over here?! Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?" Weiss snapped approaching the scene wearing her own pajamas, a faded bluish sleeping gown with short sleeves and white trimmings, and her family logo on the upper-right chest. Weiss's presence caused Ruby and Yang to fault their clash upon Weiss's interruption.

"Oh, not you again!" Yang and Weiss said together at the same time upon seeing one another.

"Shh! Guys, she's right! People are trying to sleep!" Ruby said realizing that Weiss had a fair point since they were in a ballroom full with over a dozen people and more.

"Oh, now you're on my side!"

"I was always on your side!" Ruby shot back before Yang joined in.

"Yeah, what's your problem with my sister? She's only trying to be nice!"

"She's a hazard to my health!" Weiss replied before Blake who had enough of the interruptions blew out the candle while Suzaku decided to go to sleep as well knowing that he would need his rest for what was coming tomorrow.

He just hoped that Blake, Ruby and Yang would be able to get a good night's sleep for tomorrow.

* * *

A/N: well another chapter done and I hope to get the next one out a little faster. And YES…C.C. is the guidance councilor for Beacon Academy…will she butt heads with Glynda…of course she will and she will of course be her usual self so just imagine the possibilities of how she might complicate some situations for our characters when she offers them guidance.

*Author begins laughing evilly*

Then we got Rolo introduced in this chapter, as a Mouse Faunas which makes him a natural enemy of Blake in more ways than one. Is he a member of White Fang, well yes and he is a spy for them…so that might lead to some problems down the line.

Suzaku and Kallen have been introduced with Kallen being friends with Lelouch and also best friends with Velvet.

Next chapter will focus on Suzaku, Kallen, Lelouch and Rolo as they each takes part in initiation the following chapter along with everyone else. Of course I won't overlook Ruby and the others too, so I am just devising a ways to up the difficulty considering the players involved now.

Thank you in advance for your reviews and feedback.


	3. Chapter 3 The Emerald Forest

A/N: First thanks to you guys reviewing and your feedback, but a really big thanks to AnubisGundam0 for the beta work he did on the chapter.

This chapter as everyone is tested with new teams about to be formed you guys will get to see Kallen, Suzaku and Rolo's weapons and semblances in action.

And for those of you who guessed that Lelouch's semblance is similar to his Geass then you are correct, BUT it does have its own set of drawbacks and limitations (similar, but very different from the series) which I will expand upon in the upcoming chapters when he uses it against his first victim in the story which I think some of you will probably enjoy.

So enjoy the chapter…

* * *

Chapter 3

The Emerald Forest

The following morning Lelouch was standing in front of his locker getting ready for the upcoming initiation ceremony, or a trial by fire it should be called. Lelouch was dressed in his usual grab as he readied his sword 'Zero' while making sure he had extra Dust vials on his person for his weapon. Once he was finished he closed his locker and began walking away when he came across Ruby and Yang.

"So, you seem awfully chipper this morning!" Yang said as she finished getting ready for today's events.

"Yep! No more awkward small talk or 'getting-to-know-you' stuff. Today, I get to let my sweetheart do the talking." Ruby said happily as she deployed her weapon 'Crescent Rose' before stroking it affectionately.

"Well, remember, Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation. If you wanna grow up, you're gonna have to meet new people and learn to work together." Yang said which instantly soured her younger sister's mood prompting her to sigh in frustration.

"You sound like Dad!" Ruby shoves her weapon back in her locker. "Okay, first of all: what do meeting new people have to do with fighting? And secondly: I don't need people to help me grow up! I drink milk!"

"Drinking milk alone won't help you, but if you want to grow bigger than maybe consider a healthier diet and less junk food." Lelouch said in passing.

"Oh come on you grew like a tree growing up." Ruby shot back annoyed.

"Uh what about when we form teams?" Yang said deciding to change the subject before Lelouch and Ruby began an argument.

Realizing the complication that would lead to Ruby became nervous. "Um, I don't know, I…I'll just be on your team or something."

Yang crossed her arms over her chest before looking at the younger girl with a concerned expression. "Maybe you should try being on someone else's team?"

"My dear sister Yang, are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me?"

"What? No! Of course I do! I just thought…I don't know, maybe it would help you," Yang began before she nervously stopped short. "Break out of your shell!"

"What the-?! I don't need to break out of my shell! That's absolutely ridiculous!" Ruby shouted losing her patience.

"Well you are going to end up on a team with possibly some complete strangers, so you better work on those social skills." Lelouch pointed out sagely.

"What are you talking about we chose our teams right?" Ruby asked hopeful before Lelouch decided to explain a key detail she has yet to be made aware of.

"I guess no one told you but during the trial in the Emerald Forest today whoever you meet while fighting your way through the forest will become your teammate for the next four years…no changes and no exceptions."

"WHAT!?" Ruby said wanting to deny it or hear that Lelouch was joking, but she knew Lelouch wasn't the kind of person who would joke about something like that. "That's crazy, how can they do that?"

"They have been doing it for years and I confirmed it with Kallen who found out from her friend who is attending her second year here…she went through the same thing." Lelouch answered folding his arms over his chest.

"But…that…that can't be right." Ruby said worryingly as she was now fearful she would end up with a team full of complete strangers.

But Ruby wasn't the only who was having a bad morning so far.

"This is ridiculous!" Jaune said frustratingly as he walked pass a row of lockers looking for his. "There's no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday! I would've remembered having to count that high! Why does this have to happen today?"

Elsewhere Weiss had finished readying herself and closing her locker before turning to her neighbor.

She was the same age as her, but she was taller wearing bronze armor complete with greaves and armor that covered her forearms and her torso leading part of her shoulders and upper torso exposed. The girl had long red hair tied into a ponytail with green eyes and wearing a skirt as part of her attire. She carried a shield and a weapon that resembled a sword she was carrying together on her back.

"So, Pyrrha, have you given any thought to whose team you'd like to be on? I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well-known individual such as yourself!" Weiss said to Pyrrha Nikos hoping to gain her as a teammate.

"Hmm...I'm not quite sure. I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may." Pyrrha said as she seemed indifferent to whom she might end up with as a teammate, which was likely due to the fact she didn't really know anyone among the new students.

"Well...I was thinking maybe we could be on a team together." The white haired girl said whose hopes of recruiting the red-head went up.

"Well, that sounds grand!" Pyrrha replied, which was just what Weiss was hoping for.

"Great!" Weiss exclaimed happily, but on the inside she was grinning while adopting a scheming pose as she thought. "This will be perfect! The smartest girl in class combined with the strongest girl in class! Together we will be unstoppable! I can see it now! We'll be popular! We'll be celebrities! We'll get perfect grades! Nothing can come between us now!"

Either tempted by fate or outright unlucky something came between them threatening to dash her hopes of acquiring Pyrrha as a teammate.

"You know what else is great? Me. Jaune Arc…nice to meet you." Jaune said coming between them and trying to charm Weiss.

"You again?" Weiss said already irritated with the young having dealt with him yesterday when he overheard his comment about him.

"It is nice to meet you, Jaune!" Pyrrha said politely greeting the blonde haired young man.

"Yeah, yeah," Jaune said pushing Pyrrha aside to talk to Weiss while posing hoping to impress her unaware his actions were having the opposite effect. "So, Weiss couldn't help but overhear your fondness of me the other day."

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" The white haired girl said before doing a face-palm out of annoyance wishing she could not deal with him.

"Don't worry! No need to be embarrassed! So, been hearing rumors about teams! I was thinking you and me would make a good one! What do you say?"

"Actually, I think the teams are comprised of four students each, so-" Pyrrha began to explain before Jaune interrupted her.

"You don't say." Jaune said speaking to the red-head. "Well, hot stuff, play your cards right and maybe you could join up with the winning team."

An annoyed Weiss had enough so she stepped in-between them. "Jaune, is it? Do you have any idea who you're talking to?"

"Not in the slightest, snow angel."

"This is Pyrrha."

"Hello again!" Pyrrha replied in another friendly greeting.

"Pyrrha graduated top of her class at Sanctum!" Weiss explained, but her annoyance grew when Jaune expressed his lack of knowledge about Pyrrha's reputation.

"Never heard of it."

"She's won the Mistral Region Tournaments four years in a row! A new record!" Weiss said trying again almost certain that even someone like Jaune must have heard of the Mistral Region Tournament.

"The what?"

Weiss's jaw nearly dropped to the floor as she couldn't believe what she'd just heard as she tried to comprehend how on Remnant that Jaune could not hear of that accomplishment.

As her patience reached its end Weiss gave up and tried something that she was sure the blonde-haired fool would recognize as she began waving her arms in anger. "She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!"

Jaune gasped finally recognizing her. "That's you?! But they only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!"

"Yeah, it was pretty cool. Sadly, the cereal isn't very good for you."

Weiss calmed down at finally getting through to Jaune. "So, after hearing all of this, do you really think you're in a position to ask her to be on your team?"

"I guess not...sorry." Jaune said sadly hanging his head in shame.

"Actually, Jaune, I think you'd make a great leader!" Pyrrha said kindly.

Jaune's mood improved instantly. "D'oh, stop it!"

"Seriously, please stop it. This kind of behavior should not be encouraged!" Weiss said disapprovingly.

"Sounds like Pyrrha's on board for Team Jaune. Spots are filling up quick! Now, I'm not supposed to do this, but maybe I could pull some strings, find a place for you. What do you say?" Jaune said with renewed confidence, but Weiss was at the point where could not tolerate anymore.

"All right, that's a bit too close!" The heiress said raising her hands defensively. "Pyrrha, a little help, please?!"

In an instant that took less than a second as Jaune was quickly pinned to a row of lockers a distance away by Pyrrha's weapon, Miló, in spear form.

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha apologized at her rather direct intervention.

At that moment Suzaku approached the pair prompting Pyrrha to recognize him.

"Suzaku…well this is a surprise I didn't know you were coming to Beacon."

"Likewise Pyrrha, although I thought you were going to attend Haven?"

"Uh who are you?" Weiss inquired.

"Oh I am Suzaku Kururugi from Mistral, a pleasure to meet you." Suzaku said followed by a polite greeting.

"Kururugi," Weiss began seemingly recognized the name, but she couldn't quite remember where she heard it from until a memory came to mind. "Wait as in the son of Genbu Kururugi the lead councilman of Mistral and one of the strongest Huntsmen that Haven Academy produced?"

"Yes that is right?" Suzaku answered without hesitation before his expression saddened. "Before he…died in the line of duty."

"Then you are his son who also took part in the Mistral Region Tournaments, being the youngest to ever be accepted. Now that I think about it you and Pyrrha always faced off against one another." Weiss said in shocked realization, although she didn't quite understand how she overlooked the name of Pyrrha's foe in the tournaments that had faced her three years in a row as her final foe.

"Yeah I won that one year before Pyrrha came along. Our fights have always been quite intense." Suzaku said fondly, although he didn't mind losing to Pyrrha he saw their bouts as ways to improve his fighting skills.

"Yes you have been a very formidable foe." Pyrrha said with a modest smile.

"Really now…" Weiss said before a smile appeared on her face seeing an ideal candidate for the team she wanted to build with Pyrrha.

"What about me?" Jaune said trying to get Weiss to notice her.

"What about you?" Weiss snapped dismissively.

An announcement over the intercom system interrupted the group.

Glynda spoke over the intercom as her voice boomed through the large locker room. "Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately."

"We should get moving, but it was nice meeting you Jaune!" Pyrrha said before walking away after retrieving her weapon freeing Jaune in the process.

"Likewise..." A tried Jaune replied as he slumped to the floor.

"Having some trouble there, lady-killer?" Yang said as she arrived on the scene followed by Lelouch and Ruby before the blonde-haired woman offered her hand to Jaune to help back to his feet.

"I don't understand. My dad said all women look for is confidence! Where did I go wrong?"

"Snow Angel probably wasn't the best start." Yang replied.

"I agree…" Lelouch replied stoically.

"Come on, Jaune, let's go." Ruby said gesturing for Jaune to follow their group.

A short time later every new student was gathered on Beacon Cliff, a high cliff overlooking a vast and lush green forest below. Addressing the gathered students were Professor Ozpin and Glynda, with the latter holding a Scroll (a tablet computer) that she would be using to monitor the students during their trial. Ozpin held a mug of coffee in his hand while his other hand held onto his signature cane he kept with him at all times.

Lelouch, Ruby and all of the other assembled students each stood on a metal plate with Beacon Academy's emblem upon it.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin began before Glynda took over.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates...today."

"What? Ohhh…" Ruby said as she was starting to panic as it all but confirmed that Lelouch was right about how teams would be set up today.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Ozpin said which only worried Ruby even more. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

Ruby's jaw nearly dropped while she began panicking trying to determine how she was going to get around this situation and not end up with someone she didn't know.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path...or you will die."

Jaune laughed nervously and then gulped, but Lelouch merely grinned as he had a plan laid out in his mind.

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

Only Jaune was the only one who tried to meekly raise his hand.

"Yeah, um, sir?"

"Good! Now, take your positions." Ozpin said ignoring Jaune.

"Uh, sir? I've got, um...a question." Jaune said while students were being catapulted into the air one at a time from the platforms they were standing sending them into the sky. "So, this landing…strategy thing…uh, wha-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?"

Jaune failed to notice that his answer was right next to him as more students got catapulted into the air.

"No. You will be falling." Ozpin replied causally before taking a slip of his coffee.

"Oh, uh, I see... So, like, did you hand out parachutes for us?"

Ozpin was still stoic as he simply answered, "No. You will be using your own landing strategy."

At that moment Lelouch was launched into the air, but as soon as he was high enough he activated his Zero as the weapon deployed. Aiming the weapon in the direction opposite of his destination, he fired his weapon at maximum output using the powerful recoil from the blast to propel Lelouch through the air laughing manically all the way.

Ruby shook her head at how much of a show-off Lelouch was being while Yang took it as a challenge.

"I'll match that."

Jaune had yet to take the hint even as Lelouch blazed a trail through the sky.

Next Suzaku's turn came, but he decided to follow suit and do what Lelouch did as he transformed his 'Lancelot' into its shooting mode firing shotgun-like bursts from his weapon propelling him forward.

"Oh come on I was going to do that!" Yang said annoyed as Suzaku preempted what she was going to do.

Yang was next who let out a cheer as she was launched into the air, but she was determined to beat both Lelouch and Suzaku to the temple. Mere seconds later Ruby was launched into the air next while Jaune was the last student left to be sent into the air.

"So, what exactly is a landing strategYYY-!?" An oblivious Jaune was saying before he was interrupted when he was haphazardly launched into the air.

Ozpin merely watched the catapulted students fly (Or in Jaune's case tumbling) through the air before taking a slip from his coffee.

Meanwhile Lelouch was soaring through the air as the blast from his Zero in its cannon mode was almost expended. Lelouch quickly shut it off as the black-haired young man began his descent. Using his cape he glided through the air heading straight for the temple. Following behind him was Kallen using her claw-like weapons firing off focused rounds of dust-based energy blasts to propel herself through the air.

As Lelouch got closer to the ground he used his weapon again to fire another focused blast using the resulting blast to slow his descent.

A couple of trees were felled by the blast that resulted from his landing, which also cleaved an Ursa Grimm in half before Lelouch landed on the ground a short walk away from the temple. Smiling Lelouch proceeded to walk to the temple with his sword in one hand, but he took a moment to swap out his dust cartridge with a fresh one in the event his landing drew any Grimm.

"Excellent that worked out better than I thought." Lelouch thought as he approached the temple, which was the remains of a small circular-shaped structure with a number of stone pedestals, each one held a Chess piece which amused the young man. "Heh, how unexpected, but regardless the plan's preliminary conditions have been cleared."

Examining each of the pieces Lelouch decided to take the Black King piece for himself.

"This one is the most fitting for me, so all that is left is to make my way back to the cliff and I pass."

Suddenly growling could be heard as a trio of Ursa emerged from the forest seeking to avenge one of their own that Lelouch had killed following his initial landing.

"Of course I would face opposition." Lelouch mused with a shrug of his shoulders. Although it would have been better for him to avoid confrontation he knew getting through this initiation without a fight against the Grimm was all but impossible. Deciding to end this quickly Lelouch extended his left arm before firing a solid liquid-like prism projectile from a launcher concealed on his forearm before aiming his sword at it.

As it reached the ideal position in the middle of the charging Grimm the black-haired young man fired a narrow-focused beam from the sword hitting the prism-like projectile causing the beam to disperse and scattering the beam throughout the area as it traveled through the air cutting through the Ursa. Some of them lost their legs while parts of their upper bodies were severed clean through by the scattered focused beam.

Only one Ursa was still alive as it tried to crawl towards Lelouch to attack him, but the young man beheaded the creature killing it.

"That was almost too easy…"

Suddenly either tempted by Lelouch's words or it was simply fated more Grimm began to emerge from the forest, but this time it was a pack of Beowolves.

"I shouldn't have said anything."

Lelouch readying himself for a grueling battle was about to attack first and thin the enemy numbers before they could surround him, but suddenly one of the Grimm was affected by a surge of red energy causing the creature to expand like a balloon before it exploded. As the dust and the black smoke settled from the exploding Grimm it revealed that Kallen had been responsible killing it with her twin claw-like gantlets dubbed 'Guren' and 'Seiten.'

"Heh I was almost expecting Suzaku." Lelouch mused with a grin.

"His weapon I guess didn't give him the same kind of push as mine does." Kallen answered with a smirk of her own.

"Regardless I am glad to see you, so shall we deal with them." Lelouch said gesturing to the Beowolves as they were reforming their ranks after being broken up by Kallen's surprise attack.

An aura of fiery red energy began to surround Kallen as her semblance became active.

 _'_ _So that must be her Semblance the Heat, which allows her to channel and increase her body's own heat to use as an offensive or even defensive weapon._ _'_ Lelouch thought as he remembered hearing about Kallen's semblance, but this was his first time seeing it in action. _'_ _She can focus the built up energy into her gauntlets to transfer that intense heat converting it to radiation causing the target to heat up and expand until their body_ _explodes_ _._ _'_

Of course Lelouch knew those claws were capable of more than acting as a potent focus for Kallen's semblance.

Lelouch fired a volley of quick shots from his swords before swinging his blade to cleave an incoming Grimm in half before it could attack him.

"Kallen what kind of Dust cartridges do you have loaded in those claws?"

"I got lightning, earth, ice and wind dust rounds."

"Ok," Lelouch said before using his hands and a code message through quick hand signals he had taught Kallen when he told her about her friendship with Suzaku.

"I got it!" Kallen replied as she went on the offensive.

Kallen loaded a dust cartridge into one of her weapons before punching the ground to advancing surge of icicles erupting from the ground towards the Grimm, although one got impaled by the ice when it didn't move fast enough to dodge Lelouch fired another shot from his sword melting the ice to create a blanket of steam to throw off their enemies.

But the resulting attack also left a pool of water that a couple of the Beowolves walked right into, which Kallen was quick to take advantage of by using a Lightning loaded dust cartridge to electrocute them.

"Kallen get down!"

Kallen ducked before Lelouch unleashed a wave of energy from his sword as he swung the blade to release a cutting beam against the Beowolves cutting a good number of their own down allowing Kallen to begin picking them off one by one using her semblance in conjunction with her weapons to put them down. This allowed Lelouch time to prepare his weapon again for another shot while he didn't have to worry about being attacked too often.

Not unless they got through Kallen first.

Kallen was already on the offensive as soon as Lelouch ended his attack as she proceeded to rake her claws into the nearest Grimm before using her semblance to channel energy through her claws to finish it off. A small number of them remained as the two teens pressed their attack determined to keep the Grimm from having a chance to counter attack.

One Beowolf was attempting to lunge at Kallen, but Lelouch quickly shot it through the chest with a well-aimed shot from his sword.

Lelouch smiled as he counted only a few Grimm remaining, with Kallen moving to claim another kill for the day and Lelouch was ready to help her finish them off. Kallen dodged and side-stepped one of the few remaining Grimm with an impressive display of speed and agility. Kallen was quick to follow up her attack with a red energy-blade she emitted from one of her claws to slash the Grimm through the torso putting it down before clawing out the eyes of another Grimm with the other, when it tried to slash at Kallen with its own claws only to miss.

The last Beowolf was swiftly finished off by Lelouch who blasted its head off when it attempted to attack Kallen from behind.

"I think that is the last of them." Lelouch said as he took a deep breath.

"You probably shouldn't say that otherwise you might jinx it." Kallen joked with a half-serious and amused expression.

"I suppose you have a point, but just the same we should get out of here then."

"What about the others?"

"Well," Lelouch began before taking a moment to survey the damage he and Kallen had caused in the course of fighting off the Grimm, "I would say we shouldn't have to worry about them."

"Is that because you think we probably killed a good portion of the Grimm living in this area?"

"Maybe, but we should be mindful to avoid a cave that is located nearby. According to records and surveys taken in this area it's supposed to be the dwelling of a Death Stalker as cave drawings found by the cave itself act as a warning." Lelouch explained as he took a moment to take out his scroll reviewing his map of the area. The Grimm likely living in the cave had been left alone as far as Lelouch had heard since it hasn't bothered anyone, which was probably due to the fact that no one was foolish enough to waltz into a cave where there were warnings drawn on its outside.

"You really did your homework on this area didn't you?"

"Of course I like to be prepared as much as possible, and the more I know about an area I'll be conducting a dangerous mission in, the better in the event I have to make quick changes to the mission or course I intend to take through the area itself." Lelouch explained with a sense of pride in his voice. He might not be the strongest Huntsman, but if anything Lelouch prided himself on his tactical capabilities and intelligence gathering capabilities on an area or anything related to whatever he needed.

"Well let's get moving."

"Very well, but I wonder who else we're going to run into?"

"What about Suzaku?" Kallen inquired as she and Lelouch began walking away to make their way back to the cliff.

"Don't worry…even as a child Suzaku was not someone to be taken lightly so I am confident he'll succeed in his task to reach these ruins and return."

* * *

Speaking of whom Suzaku had landed short of his intended landing area near the ruins, but thanks to the map Lelouch had provided him with he knew where to go thanks to the compass he had in conjunction with his map. Even through Suzaku didn't really have a preference for anyone in particular, he wouldn't have minded being with Pyrrha's and Lelouch's groups since he knew them already. He had his weapon ready because he knew this area had plenty of Grimm, but he felt fairly confident he could handle anything coming his way.

Suzaku continued heading towards the ruins and according to the map he was about five minutes away, but he wondered if Lelouch had gotten there first.

"If he did he is probably already heading back." The brown-haired young man thought.

Similar to Lelouch however Suzaku ran into some dangerous opposition along the way as he came across a trio of Ursa with one of them being a likely leader of the trio as he had more bone plates and spikes covering its body.

Readying his weapon Lancelot the brown haired young man assumed a fighting stance.

He allowed the Ursa to attack first before skillfully dodging their attacks and quickly attacking one by impaling it through its chest while the blade of his javelin-like weapon began spinning like a drill allowing Suzaku to stab it clean through and remove his weapon just as quickly from the slain Ursa. The other Ursa was already about to attack, but Suzaku leapt into the air before performing a spin kick to knock it back before switching his weapon into its shotgun mode to blast with two shots to the neck and head to down it.

The last and older Ursa chose this time to attack attempting to blindside Suzaku, but he had expected such an attack and so he gracefully ducked to avoid it. Suzaku fired a shotgun blast from his weapon before switching it back to its lance mode, but the Ursa recovered quicker than he expected so it parried the attack with its claws.

To complicate matters the second Ursa began to get back up as Suzaku's attack wasn't enough to finish it off.

The brown haired huntsman realized he needed to finish off the Ursa he was fighting now or risk being caught between two pissed off Creatures of Grimm. When Suzaku couldn't land a melee strike he switched his weapon to its shotgun mode and began firing off rounds into the face of his enemy to kill it. When the Ursa finally did fall over he turned around to meet the attack of the wounded Ursa head on, but suddenly it stalled before dropping dead.

Standing behind it was Rolo armed with a pair of dual combat knives that transformed back into a pair of handguns.

"Hello there!" Rolo greeted with a friendly wave.

"Uh how did you do that?"

"Do what?" Rolo asked with a confused expression.

"I could swear I saw that Ursa just stop before it fell over dead."

"Right that was my semblance called Suspension."

"Suspension?"

"Yes my semblance can stop the subjective sense of time of anyone including Grimm caught in the area of effect within proximity of me I can even extend its range to certain degree." Rolo answered, but he didn't mention the more range he adds to his semblance in order to reach father and snare more targets the more it takes out of him. Using it on a larger group of people and area could leave him dangerously exhausted and open to attack and he can only maintain it for a very short time.

"Yes I stopped that Grimm in its tracks with it and I attacked him while he was frozen."

"That is an impressive ability." Suzaku complimented clearly impressed by its capabilities.

"Well thank you, but what is your semblance since you asked me about mine?"

"Mines isn't nothing impressive, but my semblance is called Survival and it gifts me with heightened senses and awareness so even if I don't see it or generally just not aware of it my semblance allows me to easily detect danger when its active allowing me to react much quicker than a normal huntsman." Suzaku answered since he thought it was only fair he share what his semblance was.

"It's not bad I can imagine that would be handy in a pitch, which not to mention it probably doesn't put a lot of strain on your aura."

"I guess that is true."

The two teens decided to continue on ahead together forming a duo group as it appeared that Rolo didn't really have a preference for anyone he wanted to be in a group with.

' _Might be best if I avoid whatever group Blake ends up with.'_ Rolo thought as the idea of being in the same group as Blake would be problematic especially in the long run.

It wasn't long before Rolo and Suzaku reached the ruins, but upon noticing the destroyed section of the forest nearby the brown-haired man suspected that Lelouch must have already been through here and had faced some Grimm as well. His suspicions were further cemented when he saw the black king chess piece missing.

"I guess my friend was already here, because I can't imagine anyone I know taking anything but the king." Suzaku mused as he decided to take the other black king piece.

"Are you really sure about that?" Rolo inquired as he seemed curious.

"Well he is the only person I know among the first years who has a weapon capable of that kind of devastation." Suzaku mused with a smile.

As Suzaku and Rolo began making their way back to the cliff where Suzaku hoped to rendezvous with Lelouch everyone else was making their own way to the ruins that Rolo and Suzaku had just departed from. Among those was Ruby who was much further away than some of the other students, but upon landing, despite having accidently collided with a bird in the air much to her regret, she took off running determined to find her sister so she and Yang could be in a group together.

Unfortunately for Ruby her older sister was further ahead having used her weapons Ember Celica. Not wishing to be out done by Suzaku and Lelouch the blonde haired girl used her gauntlets and its fiery force to propel her through the air, although she fell short of the distance Suzaku got but still she was far ahead of her younger sister Ruby.

Ruby kept running while her thoughts were on finding her sister.

"YANG!" Ruby shouted out, but after a few more attempts to call out for her sister Ruby began to fear the worst.

' _Oh, this is bad, this is really bad. What if I can't find her? What if someone finds her first?'_ Ruby thought as she began considering her options beginning with the people she knew. _'Well there is Lelouch, but he seems more like a super villain who wants to take over the world and he is a bit too critical sometimes.'_

The girl kept running, but still there was no one in sight.

' _Lelouch's friend Suzaku seemed nice so he might ok. Oh I guess there's always Jaune. He's nice. He's funny!'_ Ruby thought before she suspiciously realized something. _'I don't think he's very good in a fight, though. Ooh! What about Blake?!'_ The silver eyed girl thought more happily than before as a mental image of Blake came to mind. _'So mysterious, so calm…plus she likes books! Then again, I'm not sure I'd be able to hold a conversation with her... Ugh!'_

Ruby shook her head in frustration while clearing her mind to think and reconsider her options.

' _Okay…who else do I know in this school? There's Yang, Lelouch, Suzaku, Jaune, Blake, and…'_

Whenever by chance or some higher power toying with her Ruby Rose came to a sudden halt when she met with the last person she would ever expect to form a group with. Ruby Rose was face to face with Weiss Schnee of all people.

The two girls merely stared at one another for a good whole minute before Weiss turned around proceeding to walk away while ignoring Ruby who protested her departure.

"Wait! Where are you going?!" Ruby called out, but when she saw that Weiss wasn't stopping she kicked the ground in frustration. "We're supposed to be teammates..."

It was true that Ruby wasn't exactly happy on one hand ending up on a team she had less than a friendly relationship with, but she did see it as a chance to make up for the trouble that had happened during their first meeting even through Lelouch assured her she was not at fault for that explosion.

Weiss continued on through the forest pushing her way pass some bushes, but as she stopped to brush some leaves off of her she heard a voice from above. Looking up Weiss saw another face she wasn't expecting, but somehow his situation didn't seem that surprising to her. Stuck up in a tree hanging from Pyrrha's lance that stopped him from possibly falling to his death was Jaune.

"Come on, come on! Stupid!" Jaune said as he tried to free himself, but he wasn't getting down without help.

After stopping to take a break from his struggling he noticed Weiss at the bottom of the tree he was hanging from. Jaune smiled weakly before waving in an effort to hide his embarrassment, but Weiss ignored him and turned around leaving a depressed Jaune behind.

Left with two choices: be partners with Ruby a girl who caused her nothing but grief or be partners with Jaune.

Weiss returned to where a saddened Ruby was, but her mood brightened when Weiss grabbed her by the hood and began dragging her away from where Jaune was stuck. "By no means does this make us friends."

"You came back!" Ruby exclaimed happily as Weiss dragged her away while unaware of Jaune's predicament.

"Wait! Come back! Who's going to get me down from here?!" Jaune called out fearing he would never get down.

"Jaune?" A voice called out prompting the blonde haired young man to look down to see Pyrrha. "Do you…have any spots left on your team?"

"Very funny…" Jaune replied grumpily while crossing his arms over his chest, but after a moment he looks down and smiles at her which Pyrrha returns before proceeding to get him down.

A short distance away Weiss was walking ahead of Ruby who was trailing back behind the Schnee heiress. The white-haired girl barely talked to Ruby and was focused on powering through the forest to reach the ruins as soon as possible to claim whatever was there for them and be done with this test already.

"What's the hurry?" Ruby insisted.

"I will not let my mission be delayed because you're too slow! I swear, if I get a bad grade because of your" Weiss was saying, but suddenly without warning Ruby appeared next to her with a big smile on her face. "What the...?"

"I'm not slow, see? You don't have to worry about me!"

Weiss was stunned as she was trying to figure out how did Ruby move so quickly to catch up with her. "When did...?"

"Weiss, just because I don't exactly know how to deal with people doesn't mean I don't know how to deal with monsters!" Ruby said trying to reassure her new partner before she put an arm around a still skeptical and annoyed Weiss's shoulders. "You're about to see a whole different side of me today, Weiss, and after it's all over, you're going to be like, Wow! That Ruby girl is really, really cool…" The silver-eye girl said before adding at the end. "And I wanna be her friend!"

Suddenly Ruby vanished in a shower of rose petals much to Weiss's temporary discomfort as she waved them away, but she lost sight of Ruby.

Ruby disappears in a shower of rose petals, which Weiss waves away from her face just as she hears crackling and rustling in the bushes around her.

"You may be fast, but you still excel at wasting time!" Weiss shouted, but she got silence until it was broken by the sound of branches and twigs breaking. "Ruby?" Weiss said as she felt a slight chill go down her spine as she saw red eyes looking at her from shadows of the trees around her. "Ruby...?"

At that moment a pack of Beowolves emerged from the shadows having surrounded Weiss.

* * *

In another part of the forest Lelouch and Kallen were walking along an old pathway which according to the map Lelouch had would lead them straight back to Beacon Cliff. Thus far the two had managed to avoid any more Grimm along the way, which was fine for Lelouch as he had no intention of fighting every single Grimm lurking in the Emerald Forest.

"How much longer do you think until we reach the cliff?" Kallen inquired before using her left arm to wipe some sweat away from her forehead.

"Hard to say, but if we keep on this path and don't run into trouble then we should reach the cliffs in thirty minutes maybe more."

Suddenly the sound of gunfire could be heard off in the distance.

"I guess we're not the only ones to run into some trouble." Lelouch said before moving one hand to the hilt of his sword.

It wasn't that he felt nervous, but if there was already some of their fellow Beacon Students fighting the Grimm nearby then there would likely be more soon if there weren't any nearby or would likely be drawn to the battle in progress.

"Maybe we should pick up the pace?" Kallen advised feeling a sense of danger around them.

"That is probably a good idea since this area has too many ambush spots for the Grimm." Lelouch said before he and Kallen began quickening their pace.

"LELOUCH LOOK OUT!" Kallen said shoving Lelouch to the ground as a winged creature with the head, wings and talons of a large predatory bird and the rear legs, tail and body of a lion or tiger tried to bite his head off after diving down from the sky above. The creature has black fur and feathers, with white bone-like spines on its body as common with some Grimm, including a row of bony spikes on its wings, as well as a white birdlike skull. On its head, it has a bone-white beak and four red eyes, along with gray webbing on the sides of its beak.

The attacking Griffon collided into some trees just off the path, but it quickly recovered before towering high above Lelouch and Kallen.

"This could be a problem…" Lelouch said as Kallen quickly helped him to his feet as this Creature of Grimm may be more than they could handle.

* * *

A/N: Well Lelouch and Kallen have formed one group and after fending off a bunch of Beowolves and Ursai together the two are now facing a more dangerous Grimm.

I thought a different Grimm that would be on the same scale of the Death Stalker and giant Nevermore for Lelouch's future team to challenge was called for considering what Ruby and Jaune's groups are going to facing.

And the bit on the cave drawing I am not attempting to bash Jaune in anyway, but rather I am seeing something to point out. I mean those cave drawings should have been noticed I think LOL.

Besides I am not the kind of person to bash characters regardless if I like them or not, but if it seems that way then I apologize and its unintentional.

Next chapter the birth of Teams RWBY, LKRS and of course JNPR.


End file.
